1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a control device for an automatic transmission.
2. Description of Related Art
In a vehicle according to the related art in which a stepped automatic transmission is mounted, a gear shift stage is set in accordance with a shift map set in advance and in accordance with a current accelerator opening degree, a current vehicle speed, and the like. For example, the gear shift stage of the automatic transmission is set to a 1st speed when the vehicle is started, and the gear shift stage is subjected to a sequential upshift to an adjacent higher gear stage as the vehicle speed increases after the start. In some cases, a so-called jump-over gear shift is performed in a case where, for example, a driver performs a kick-down by significantly depressing an accelerator pedal. The jump-over gear shift refers to a shift of the gear shift stage of the automatic transmission to a gear shift stage separated by at least two stages from the current gear shift stage. When an intermediate gear shift stage is passed through in the case of the jump-over gear shift according to a technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 10-103497 (JP 10-103497 A), the length of time during which the intermediate gear shift stage is passed through is set in accordance with the type of the shift such that shift control accuracy is improved.